


A change of colours

by ShokoBean



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Coffeeshop au except without both the coffeeshop and the slowburn, F/F, I dont have the patience for that bois, I just wanted an excuse to write them being gay and fluffy, I mean these are three and eight except theres literally nothing about them that makes them agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShokoBean/pseuds/ShokoBean
Summary: A simple inklings life is the same day in and day out, the same routines with every passing day since her ambitions as a professional in inksports were squashed. Until an octoling stumbles into her world, determind to work her way into her heart, and brings a splash of colours in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

The soft ringing of a bell echoed through a rather small and dimly lit store. A broad variety of supplies for arts and crafts for all ages lined the walls and shelves, filling the place with splashes of colour. A young octoling entered the store, eyes wide with the excitement and giddiness of a child, as she took in everything the store had to offer. Wandering around aimlessly, she took note of an employee, probably a girl her age, stocking shelves. Her face was scrunched up in concentration. The octoling watched her for a few heartbeats, then continued on her journey through this colourful world. 

 

She'd just come to a stop in front of a shelf containing various kinds of paints, when she heard a soft "Can I help you?" 

The girl let out a startled yelp and whirled around, only to find herself face to face with the employee she'd just seen before. Bright green tentacles, darkening towards the tips, dotted with barely visible flecks of blue. An amused and smug smile played around her lips, amber eyes sparkling with mischief, waiting for an answer.

Most unfortunately for the poor octoling, the girl in front of her was extremely cute, and she struggled to put her words together.

"Um, no, I'm just, just looking around." 

The mischief disappeared from the inklings eyes and her smile turned more genuine than smug and she nodded.

"Gotcha, hope you'll find something you'd like." 

 

As the inkling turned and walked back to her shelf, the octoling watched her for much longer than she should.

 

_ I think I already found something. _

 

It took a while for her to decide on which colors to waste her money on, but finally she carried her new treasures to the counter, where the inkling was already waiting.

"Found everything you need?" She asked, while the octoling paid.

"I did, but…" she paused, giving the inkling a solemn look, "I don't even know why I buy these anymore, nothing I could paint would be anywhere near as beautiful as you."

 

The girl stopped in the middle of bagging the items, face flushing green and eyes wide. 

"What- I...uh... thank you…" 

Her voice sounded a lot softer than just a moment before, and she didn't dare meet the octolings eyes while she fumbled to pack the rest of her items.

"Here you go… oh, um, come back soon!"  

Despite the hot flush on her face, the inkling still managed a small, genuine smile, and the other girl could feel her heart flutter a little. She quickly grabbed her bag and winked at the girl. 

"Oh, I'll come back, don't you worry. Hope I'll see you around!" 

___________________________________________________________________________

A soft curse escaped the inkling when she realized that she had placed a tube of paint on the wrong shelf.  _ Again. _

"You seem distracted today, Trill. Is your head still with that young octoling from earlier?" 

The girl in question, Trill, tensed at the sound of the voice of an elderly man, and was about to retort, when a second voice piped up, much higher and audibly disappointed. 

"The one time someone gets Trill flustered and I'm on break, what did I do to deserve such cruelty?"

A girl her age sighed dramatically, half collapsed on the counter. An elderly nudibranch, the one who'd spoken first, stood next to her and chuckled at his employees antics, before disappearing into his office.

 

"I am  _ not  _ thinking about her. She just… she just threw me off, is all. Stop  _ smirking _ like that, Clover, you know I can wipe that look of your face in an instant." 

Clover, the other inkling, only laughed at the prospect of the threat, short yellow tentacles bobbing with her movements. 

"We're just happy for you, Trill. A friend, or even a girlfriend will be good for you! You've barely done anything except work and sit in your apartment all day since we stopped playing league." 

 

Trill scoffed. "Friend, girlfriend, she's just some random octoling who came in here and had the audacity to flirt with me."

"But her flirting was obviously successful."

The inkling shot a glare towards her. 

"Don't you have any work to do?" She asked, going back to stocking the shelves.

"Eh, it's slow right now anyway. You're always such a busybody, maybe you should play some ranked after work, burn off that energy."

"I don't play ranked." Trill shot her a sharp look, and Clover flinched back. "You know that. It's where the epitome of incompetence gathers."

"Sure. That's why." 

"I thought we agreed not to talk about this?"

"Sure, I'll just let you stew in your own bitterness and self pity."

"Thanks, that's all I ask for."

 

Trill didn't have to look to know that Clover was rolling her eyes, and the heavy, uneven steps told her that the other inkling was walking into a farther corner of the store.

Trill deflated. They've had that argument too many times. She lost count.

_ It's not my fault they don't have time for us anymore. _

 

The inkling nearly threw the item in her hand on the ground.  _ Paycheck Trill, think about your paycheck.  _

 

She sighed. She could hear the heavy steps of Clover moving through the store. 

She would apologise later.

_ ____________________________________________________________ _

The heavy sound of a closing door echoed through a small apartment, followed by the thud of shoes hitting a wall. 

 

Trill sighed as she trudged through her small personal space. Past the kitchen came the living room, her small and cozy paradise. A big couch filled out most of the space, and it was absolutely covered in blankets and pillows she had sewn herself. The walls were lined with shelves that contained books, video games and old trophies from her glorious days in ink sports. Small figures, felted and crocheted littered the space, as if guarding those prized possessions and memories. Her eyes fell onto an old photo, her, Clover, Callie and Marie, all posing for the camera in their battle gears, ready to win another tournament. They were young, and careless, thinking they'd always be together and play together forever.

 

Growing up was a hard slap in the face for everyone.

 

She stared at it for a while, then her eyes swept over the rest of the room. It was home, familiar, but something inside of her craved something new. Something different. 

 

Trill shook her head. Clover was getting to her. That octoling too. She didn't need new friends, or god forbid a girlfriend. Things were fine as they were. Change was  _ bad  _ and  _ scary _ and she didn't want anything to change.

  
  


Maybe if she told herself that long enough, she would eventually believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my Discord fuckers https://discord.gg/dzjzc6f

The door opened with the same soft chime as last time when the octoling pushed the door to the little shop open for the second time this week. She was greeted with the same colourful, welcoming entrance, smiling softly as she made her way through the store. When she reached the counter she deflated a little, noticing a different inkling than the other day. Her short tentacles where yellow with the tips darkening into orange. They locked eyes, and the inkling let out a short, bellowing laugh.

"Boy, I've never seen anyone so disappointed to see me." 

"Ah, no! It's not that, I just… um, expected the other girl, with the long green tentacles." 

A bright grin spread on the inklings face, and she moved around the counter towards the octoling. She noted that she seemed to have a limp in her right leg, making her steps uneven and heavy.

 

"Oh, say, are you that little octoling that's got into Trill's head?" The girl seemed to relish the flustered look on the octolings face. 

"Name’s Clover by the way. Trill's on break, but if you can wait a little she should be done soon. I can keep you company for the time being, it's a slow day anyway."

"I never mind some company. Pleasure to meet you Clover. Are you and...Tril friends then?" 

Clover nodded, tentacles bobbing along. "Yep! We've known each other since we were kids. She's a grump nowadays, but she's a sweetheart once she warms up to you, trust me."

"You really sound like you're trying to sell me something here."

 

Clover snorted and made a wide motion with her arms. “Well yeah, that’s my job. But I guess I am kinda trying to talk good ol’ Trill up a bit. She’s been a sour squid ever since our team stopped playing professional tournaments and League Battles. She’s always been the one who was the most serious about it. Honestly, she… she probably would have made it big, if it weren’t for,” A flash of guilt went through her eyes, “… circumstances.” 

The girl shrugged as if she was trying to get rid of a weight on her shoulders.

“I blab too much. What brings you here? A painter? Clay? Crafts? Or are you one of those slime people?”

The octoling laughed softly and shook her head. “Painter. I do some landscapes, but I like to paint ink battles.”

Clover raised a brow. “How’s that work?”

 

“You see I…. it’s hard to explain. I just paint those scenes that  _ really _ stand out y’know? The dynamic, the motion, it’s what I try to capture. I can show you some stuff I painted next time I come here.”

“You mean next time you visit Trill.” The inkling winked.

“Clover, we talked about being too chatty with the customers.”

Both girls jumped and stared at Trill, neither of them having noticed her arrival. 

“Good g-  _ Trill _ , I told you to stop doing this shit, it’s creepy as fuck!”

“But obviously effective. You only seem to learn from punishment. Off, Clover, there’s always something to do.”

The yellow inkling huffed and scowled, but skulked away into a distant part of the shop.

Trill awkwardly cleared her throat and turned her attention to the octoling. 

“I’m sorry, she’s very… chatty. Can I help you with anything?” 

“It’s not a problem at all, she’s good company. Though I have to admit I prefer yours.”

Trill audibly coughed and brushed her tentacles back, her cheeks flushed a soft green.

"Well, thank you, your company is… also nice.” 

The octoling grinned brightly, pleased to see the reaction from the squid. 

“Now, I actually do need your help to find some stuff, if you can spare the time for me.” 

The inkling nodded and watched the girl pull out a paper covered in scribbles, apparently a list of things she’d come to get.

 

The two wandered through the store for a while, picking up the various items. Suddenly the octoling gasped while Trill was getting something from a lower shelf.

“I haven’t told you my name yet! I know yours now, it’s only fair if I tell you mine!”

Trill got up, item in hand, and looked at her like the octoling grew a new tentacle.

“...what? You do know my names on my tag here right?” She pointed at the name tag attached to chest. “My name isn’t some big secret, y’know. No need to make a big fuss about it.”

The octoling looked extremely flustered.  _ Why hadn’t she thought about that. _

“O-oh, I- I was just to distracted by your pretty face to look at your tits, y’know.”

**_Fuck fuck why would fucking say that abort mission._ **

 

They stared each other for a few endless heartbeats. The octolings eyes were wide with horror, while Trill only looked unimpressed. Then, the corners of her mouth twitched, and she broke into a cackle. 

“You’re not even  _ half  _ as smooth as you pretend to be. Let’s get the rest of your stuff, you’re blushing so hard I’m worried you might faint.”

The girl silently followed the inkling through the store for a while.

“It’s Dree.”

“What?”

“I mean my, uh, my name. It’s… you can call me Dree.”

“That implies that it’s not your real name.”

“It’s a nickname. Most people call me by it. Please don’t ask for my full name.”

“I won’t question it then, Dree.” A ghost of a smile danced over Trills face. 

 

“I think we got everything.” Dree said with a careful look over her list. “Although I think something's missing…” she looked over at Trill and winked. “I haven’t gotten your heart yet.”

Trill looked at her with a deadpan stare. “You’re really lucky you’re cute.”

“Aww, you think I’m cute.”

“It’s your only saving grace really.”

“Good enough for me.” Dree grinned brightly as she followed Trill to the cash register. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Clover walking over to them, a smug smile on her face.

“Y’all finally done flirting?”

“Least someone’s flirting with me.”

 

Clovers face changed to that of a kicked puppy. “That was just  _ cold _ , Trill!” She turned to Dree with a side glance towards Trill. “You sure that she’s the one you wanna ask out? I’m way nicer!” 

The only response she got was a soft hit on the head by Trill. To Dree’s surprise Clover only chuckled, and there was a hint of amusement in Trill’s eyes. 

“You guys have a really weird friendship.”


	3. Chapter 3

The heavy rhythm of rain played all throughout Inkopolis, dark clouds hiding the sky and strong winds robbing the trees of their leafs. There was barely anyone out today, especially no inklings and octolings, since it would be all but suicidal to do so for them. Trill, however, was in the store as always, diligent as always in her work of maintaining it and helping the customers. Even if it was unlikely for anyone showing up today. 

Her boss, the old eccentric nudibranch who owned the store, had told her to that she didn’t have to come, but Trill brushed him off saying that she only lived five minutes away anyway.

 

While she leaned against the counter, nothing to do except wait for the end of her shift, her thoughts started to wander to a certain octoling. She’d come over numerous times in the last three month, at least once a week. Trill would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the company and attention, and she had to admit that she had grown quite…  _ fond _ of the octoling. She was sweet and cheerful, extremely clumsy in her flirting attempts, but still adorable. She was always trying her hardest to cheer Trill up and make her smile, and her eyes lit up whenever Trill rewarded her efforts. 

 

Maybe, Trill thought, she should invite her to hang out, or if she was feeling daring (which she never did) she might even ask her out. They could go get something to eat and watch turf wars, or join one themselves, and maybe Dree would be impressed how good Trill was...

A blush spread over the inklings face as she thought about her  _ friend _ . Maybe she had developed a little more than just fondness for the octoling. She should think about something else.

 

The tunes of Calamari Inkantation quietly played through the store, and for a brief moment moment she wondered how Callie and Marie were doing. It had been weeks since they last talked.

Trill shook her head. That wasn't something she wanted to think about right now. Maybe she should go back to daydreaming about Dree after all.

Just as she finished the thought, the familiar chime told her that someone had come in, bringing wind and rain with them

 

_ Who on earth is insane enough to come here in this weather? _

Dree stepped out behind one of the shelves, absolutely soaked to the bone, but her ever cheerful smile on her face.

"Hi Trill! Quite the weather we're having, huh?"

" _ By the gods,  _ Dree what are you doing here?!"

Trill was by the octolings side in an instant, ushering her behind the counter into the employee break room.

 

"Get out of those clothes! Is there an inch of you that isn't wet?! Gods, you're insane. Absolutely insane." Trill spoke fast and frantically.

"I'll go get you a towel, and I have some spare clothes here, don't complain if they don't fit. By the gods, you could have died out there, do you know that? Why are you here Dree?!" 

They locked eyes, and even though Dree looked like a mess, water dripping off her hair and clothes and surely felt pain from the wetness, her eyes were soft and full of warmth as she looked at Trill. 

 

"I wanted to see you."

 

Silence fell over them, heavy and thick, and Trill felt like she was going to choke on it. She wasn't an idiot, or blissfully oblivious like Clover. She was well aware that a look like that wasn't something between friends. She was also well aware that that what had developed between them was more than friendship, but despite what she'd thought previously, she didn't feel ready to acknowledge it yet.

"I… I'm gonna get you a towel." Trill fled into the bathroom before she could see Dree's face. She didn't want to see it, she prayed she wasn't disappointed. She just needed some time to collect herself. 

 

She stayed in the bathroom way too long, fiddling with the spare towels for the employees to use, settling for the biggest and softest one they had. 

Trill only made it a few steps out before she froze, almost dropping the towel. Dree had evidently followed her instruction to get out of her clothes and was now standing in the room only covered by her underwear.

At least now Trill knew that the rumors about octolings being very carefree about nudity were true.

 

Her eyes were glued to the other girl, her brain completely short circuiting with too many thoughts racing through her brain and crashing into each other before she could actually process them. It went from  _ Holy fuck tits  _ to  _ Oh no she’s hot  _ to  _ Stop fucking staring you weirdo _ .

While Trill was trying to gather her thoughts and form a coherent sentence, the door opened, and the old nudibranch owning the business stepped in. He stopped, looked at Dree, then at Trill, glanced for a split second back to Dree and focused his gaze completely on Trill.

 

“Really Trill? I took you in and gave you a job, and this is how you repay me? I understand that you’ve taken a liking to this octoling, and you’re both adults and you’re gonna do what adults do, but in my business? Couldn’t you have at least taken her home with you?” 

“ _ It’s not what it looks like!” _ Trill all but screeched, throwing the towel she had still been holding onto the table near Dree before hiding back in the bathroom.

 

Dree, who’d been quite taken aback by the events that had just unfolded in front of her, grabbed the towel and spread it in front of her to be at least somewhat decent. 

“I’m very sorry about this sir, Trill has done nothing wrong I promise! I came in through the rain and I took off my wet clothes and I… forgot that most people above ground are more about modesty.”

 

The elder man coughed awkwardly, still averting his gaze from the octoling. “Mh, yes, I figured something like that. I was merely kidding, really, but it seems I took my joke a little too far...”

He glanced at the bathroom door. “I think you’ll have more luck calming her down… I wish you two good luck.” 

With that he excused himself, leaving Dree alone in the room.She was about to step towards the door when it opened, revealing Trill with a heavy blush on her face. Her eyes were turned towards the ceiling, refusing to look towards the octoling. 

“That dude can be such a dick.”

Dree giggled, and when Trill carefully glanced towards her to see her covered in the towel she smiled at the inkling, in a way to reassure that everything was fine between them. 

Trill gave a shy smile of her own, and it was enough to make Dree’s heart flutter with happiness. She barely took notice of Trill moving through the room until a pile of clothes was pushed into her chest. 

“Here, you can’t wear that wet stuff again.” 

For a while there was silence while Dree got dressed, feeling giddy as Trill's scent enveloped her. Was it weird to notice her scent? Cephalopods had a very good sense of smell and the scent was all over the clothes so it was only natural-

 

"I am happy you came." 

Dree's thoughts came to an abrupt stop, and she stared at the inkling with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. Even though you're an idiot for going outside in the first place, I'm happy you're here." 

The inkling turned around to the now clothed octoling, a small, soft smile on her face. Her eyes were so full of warmth, that just looking at them made Dree feel like her heart was going to explode.

It was a short moment between them, but it was so soft and tender that it was more than enough for both of them.

 

"How far away from here do you live? I have an umbrella, so I could walk you home. If you don't mind…" Trill added the last part with a soft blush, hoping she wasn't being too forward. 

"I, uh. I may or may not, kinda, live across the city."

The inkling sighed deeply, contemplating for a second how she could fall for such a reckless idiot. Then she heard herself say

 

"I only live five minutes away, you could stay the night at my place."


	4. Chapter 4

Dree looked at her for a quiet moment, eyes wide with surprise. "Really?"

 

Surprisingly, despite the fact that she was inwardly overcome by panic, Trill replied with a nonchalant shrug.

 

"Yeah, really. I can't send you back out there in a weather like this, you honestly might die," she paused before dryly adding, "besides, who knows what you'll get up to when I leave you alone."

 

Dree chuckled sheepishly, unable to say anything to save herself. "I suppose you're right,” she said, “but who knows what I’m gonna get up to when I’m with?” she added with a wink, a sly smile on her face.

 

Trill scoffed, unimpressed as ever by the octolings flirting attempts. “Don’t get ahead of yourself now.” 

 

She glanced at the clock on the wall.“My shifts gonna be over soon, I hope you don’t mind hanging out for a bit?”

 

“Not at all! Any time spent with you is a good time.” 

 

Although there was a playful twinkle in her eyes, Dree’s smile was genuine. It was quite contagious, Trill thought as she found herself returning the smile with a warmth that she herself wasn’t used to.

 

Time flew by, chatting away the time with meaningless topics and clumsy flirts, giggling like young school girls.

 

Time came to close up the shop, and soon after the two girls stepped outside, bracing themselves for the walk through the stormy weather.

 

They huddled under the umbrella, so close that Dree swore that Trill could probably hear her heart beating. The inkling had subtly moved her body to take the blunt of the rain and wind, protecting Dree from any more damage than she might have already sustained.

 

Trill had been truthful when she said that she lived quite close, yet the weather made the trek feel much longer than it was. Eventually the two stumbled through the door into the tall, old apartment building, relishing in the warmth for a few moments before they made their way up the stairs.

 

Trill fumbled with her keys in front of the door, hesitant to open up and let someone into her sanctuary. Not even Clover had been in here before, and yet she was about to invite someone she barely knew for a few months in. 

 

Inhale, exhale. She couldn’t go back now and send the poor octoling out into the cold again, especially not for a stupid reason like this. 

 

With a quiet click and a small push, the door swung open and Trill scurried inside, hastily making space for Dree to step in behind her. The octoling came in slowly, treading carefully, as if she could tell how important this place was to her friend.

 

Trill shuffled about nervously towards the kitchen, looking back at Dree. “Do you wanna eat something? I could order us something. I’d cook, y’know, but I don’t really have anything at home, didn’t expect a guest after all, and cooking for myself is,” she paused, looked to the side, “it’s kinda lonely.”

 

She was saying way too much, felt too vulnerable, but before she could continue her ramblings to distract them both, Dree took her hand, and Trill’s brain entirely short circuited, stuttering and mumbling nonsensical. 

 

The look on Dree’s face was so sweet, so gentle and yet so intense that Trill almost forgot how to breathe.“I don’t mind at all if you’d order something, Trill. But I’d love to taste your cooking sometime. It’s not lonely if I’m here, is it?” 

 

Trill only shook her head, still trying to find her voice again, which was quite hard when a pretty girl was drawing slow circles on her hand. “I… I’d love to cook for you some time, if you have the time to come around.”

 

“I always have time for you.”

 

Trill took a look at Dree, at their hands, while the words the octoling whispered to her spun around her head. “I think…” she stopped, collecting her thoughts. “Can... can we slow down, for a moment, I just need a few minutes to uh… get myself together.”

 

Dree stepped back with a smile, gently pulling back her hand. “Of course, take all the time you need. I’m sorry if I’m a bit too forward.” It was the octoling’s turn to look sheepish now, fiddling with her fingers as she looked to the side. 

 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I just… I feel so at peace around you, and you make me happy, and I want to show you that, but I’m probably getting way ahead of myself, I don’t even know how you feel about this yet-”

 

A hand on her cheek stopped her rambling, and she looked into a pair of warm amber eyes. She felt that if she looked into them too long, she might get completely lost. A chuckle from the inkling woke her out of the trance.

 

“You talk too much, Dree. Sometimes I feel like your mouth’s faster than your head!” Trill giggled, and the sound almost made Dree’s heart jump out of her chest. The hand on her cheek pulled away, and she almost whined at the loss of warmth and contact,

 

“As for how I feel about… all of this, well,” the inkling hesitated, looking for words, but talking about her feelings had always been something she was terrible at. Instead, she leaned down just enough so she could place a soft kiss on the octoling’s cheek. “I think I’m better at showing, not telling.”

 

Dree stared up into her eyes for almost a whole minute, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, before she finally replied. 

 

“Please show me more.”

___________________________________________________________________________

 

After Trill had ordered them take-out to be delivered, the inkling led her friend - or girlfriend? They’d discuss that later - into the living room. Dree looked around with awe in her big green eyes. 

 

“It’s so cozy here! It’s like a giant pillow fortress!” she said, gesturing towards the big sofa covered in pillows and blankets. Trill hadn’t even realized that until Dree pointed it out, but she was right. The pillow fortress of a child that was afraid of change and growing up. A place to hide and rest in when the world got too loud.

 

Dree’s eyes kept wandering until she spotted the photo of Trill, Clover and the two cousins that were so well-known around Inkopolis. ”Are those the Squid Sisters?! Holy carp I love them! I mean who doesn’t, y’know. But you know ‘em?! You and Clover?! Are you friends?!”

 

Trill’s gaze trailed to side, fingers fiddling anxiously. “You could say we are. We haven’t really hung out in a while, or even talked, to be honest.”

 

There was a brief silence, but before Dree could say anything to break the tension, Trill continued. “We used to play turf wars and league and participate in tournaments when we were younger. We were  _ really _ good, I’m not gonna be humble about that, and we were sure we could make it big. But music became more and more important for Callie and Marie, they signed contracts, had to practice all the time and there just… wasn’t time for us anymore.”

 

She walked over to the picture, a small smile playing around her lips. “Me and Clover kept battling, trying to keep up the same way as before, but it was just too hard with only the two of us and random player joining who needed a team. Then Clover got injured, you… probably saw her limp. She can play some casual turf on good days, but those are rare. I just… couldn’t keep going on my own.” Her voice cracked at the end, fading into silence.

  
Trill felt warmth around her, soft arms wrapping around her and holding her close. For a moment she closed her eyes, holding back burning tears. A few shaky breaths, then she continued. “It’s not that I blame any of them, not at all! It’s not their fault. Life just took us down different paths, and I know that, but sometimes I just don’t want to accept it. I’m not angry at Callie and Marie for pursuing their dreams, and hell knows I won’t blame Clover for her injury, she’s the one who’s stuck with this for the rest of her life. I’m just, just a bitter child that’s sulky because she couldn’t get what she wanted.” 

 

A few stray tears escaped her eyes and she barely managed to hold back more of them. “I’m sorry, you didn’t come here to hear this, I don’t even know why I told you, I should go and prepare the place for you to sleep tonight, I’m sorry I’m talking so much about myself, I must be quite a bore to you.” She squirmed, wiggled, trying to get out of Dree’s hug, feeling hot with panic and oh so vulnerable. 

 

Dree let her go, but before the inkling could actually get away she grabbed her hand, making the other girl freeze.

 

“Trill, listen, it’s okay. It’s okay, please don’t leave. Just calm down, take a breath.” 

Dree felt some of the tension in the inkling leave, but she was still restless, anxious, eyes flicking through the room. 

 

“Trill, I’m sorry that you had to carry this with you for so long. I’m happy that you trust me enough to tell me these things, and I’ll gladly listen to you, so please don’t shut yourself off from me.” 

 

The air was knocked almost completely out of the octoling as she was pulled into a crushing hug, but she didn’t mind in the slightest, softly rubbing the back of the sobbing inkling. 

 

They stayed like that for a while until Trill calmed down, merely sniffling every now and again. “Thank you, Dree. I think... I think I just wanted someone to listen to me. Thank you for being here for me, and, being you, you know.”

 

Trill wanted to hide under her blankets for being so awkward, but thankfully the ringing doorbell announced the arrival of their food, and Trill was saved from more having to talk more.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Hours later they laid on the couch, curled up into each other under blankets and pillows. Dree’s head rested against the inklings chest, listening to her slow breathing and steady heartbeat. Trill’s arms were wrapped around Dree’s smaller frame, hugging her gently and drawing meaningless patterns on her back. 

 

“Hey Trill?”

 

“Yes?”

 

The inkling looked at her expectantly, eyes glowing a soft warm amber. Dree grinned and placed a quick, soft kiss on her cheek.

 

“I just wanted to show you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it boys, finally I finished a fanfiction for once. Thank you to every one who has read this far, I hope you enjoyed this little journey. Should I ever find the time, motivation and ideas I might write a sequel, but for now I want to focus on other ideas and ships than Agent 24.
> 
> Also join my Discord Server: https://discord.gg/dzjzc6f

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another episode of "Shoko starts a multichapter fic" except this time it's prewritten and I'm gonna finish it.  
> Also my friend and I created a Discord server aimed at art, creative writing and headcanon so come chill with us sometime.   
> https://discord.gg/dzjzc6f


End file.
